


[Podfic] Going Steady

by nymja, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I talked to Chewie about it. We’ve decided that I’m not gonna wait for you to ask me.” There’s definitely a little drunken slur to his words.</p>
<p>    --</p>
<p>    The proposal (and marriage) of Han Solo and Leia Organa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Going Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Steady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518229) by [nymja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja). 



Length: 00:07:51

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Going%20Steady.mp3) (7.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Going%20Steady.m4b) (3.4 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
